


Lights will guide you home

by mariadelshad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I promise a happy ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelshad/pseuds/mariadelshad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lights will guide you home, that's what his mother would say when he was a child. Kagami used to ponder the thought in his head, used to lay in bed at night tossing and turning with a never ending list of questions flying through his thoughts.</p><p>Lights will guide you home, she had said, but they never guided her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to all the little lights by passenger cause that's what I was listening to while writing this. 
> 
> It is two am and I did just write this to take a break from an essay so I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes. I still hope you tell me what you think! :D

_Lights will guide you home,_ that's what his mother would say when he was a child. Kagami used to ponder the thought in his head, used to lay in bed at night tossing and turning with a never ending list of questions flying through his thoughts.

 _Lights will guide you home,_ she had said, but they never guided her home. She kissed his forehead, wrapped her scarf securely around her neck and told him to be good. Told him that she was going to the corner shop down the road and she would bring him his favorite chocolate. She slipped her feet into her shoes and slipped out of his life just as easily.

Kagami cried, hoped all those lights his mother mentioned would bring her back. The only light he saw were the blazing hospital ones that loomed over him while he waited outside the E.R.

Nurses gave him sympathetic looks, doctors sadly shook their heads as they walked past, clutching their clipboards closer to their chest. Kagami remembers wanting to get out of his seat and scream at them, tell them that he doesn't need their sympathy, doesn't need their wary looks, because his mother was going to be okay. But there were glassy tears in his eyes, a lump in his throat and a piercing aching in his bones. The most he could do was wallow in his pain.

Kagami didn't see much light after that. He saw gravestones and coffins, he saw his father trying to get their lives back in track, forcing himself to smile for the sake of his young son.

And they say that time heals but time isn't sympathetic enough to just pause for a while. Time went on and the wound barely just scabbed over, though his father never looked at another woman in the same way. It made Kagami wonder if his dad lost sight of the light his mother seemed to be so fond of, too.

The world became a lonely place.

His father tried his best to balance his father-son-time with his work one, but there's only so much a single father can do. He would return home, too tired to untie his own laces sometimes. Other times he would stay in the office so late that Kagami would have past his second dream before his father got home. Kagami never blamed him. It was either that or no food on the table. at the time the young child thought the light his mother had told him about might have diminished a long time ago.

Then Kagami returned to Japan and met his shadow. When Kuroko had told him that he was his light he almost laughed in his face and told him not to bring about such a bad omen on himself, but he couldn't be bothered. The very same day Kagami got a call from his father, a delighted voice on the other line telling his son how he got his place secured in a very well paid job.

Kuroko's presence became somewhat of an importance not long after that, to the point where being apart felt like there was half of him missing. He told Kuroko that and apparently his shadows response was nothing in words but rather a chaste kiss to the lips.

The world doesn't seem so lonely anymore.

Sometimes they sit in Maji burgers, comfortably engulfed in a perfect silence neither one of them have the heart to break. Other times they lay on the basketball court, talking about anything and everything that happens to cross their minds.

Sometimes they argue. Kagami does most of the shouting while Kuroko pouts and scrunches he eyebrows in an angry manner, disappearing into a corner of the house with his nose hidden behind a book until Kagami realized how much of an idiot he's being and apologizes.

And sometimes they're alone, stripped of everything but passion as their bare skin graze and their eyes speak of the solemn love that their words are simply not enough to imply.

Sometimes the thoughts in his head get too much, sometimes he cries like he once did when he was a child. Only now he doesn't get greeted with sympathetic eyes and sorry gestures, he gets cradled between his boyfriend's arms. He gets told in a soft voice that it's okay to be hurt.

Kagami thinks of all this as he steps out for a bit of fresh air. "Sometimes lights guide you home." Kagami plants himself on the steps that lead up to his front door, smiling up at the stars that seem to twinkle down at him. "But other times it's the shadow that keeps you grounded, mom"


End file.
